Dead Before Dawn
Dead Before Dawn '(Case #13) is the thirteenth fanmade case and is the third one in the Baywood Hills district by CCFan32. Case Background Detective Patricia Bennett was so excited to see the trailer of the movie "The Hunger Pains" and soon got angry once she saw the release date. Chief Price quickly tells the team that there's a certain Mr Valentine calling him, the serial killer who is oddly helping out the police put murderers behind bars. Patricia and Valentine have a quick chat with each other. He informs the team that on the set of "The Hunger Pains", the main star, Matt Wellington, was dead. Valentine gave a long, but creepy, laugh before he hang up. The team drives to the set of the not-yet released movie but couldn't find Matt. Patricia wanted to search Matt's trailer and saw a horrific sight. According to Elizabeth, Matt was burned with hot tea and bled to death. Elizabeth determined that Matt must have died within nine hours due to his dry blood. It wasn't until the team's visit to the strip club where they found the murder weapon which was a pair of scissors. The killer was later revealed to be a tattoo artist named Kyle Stewart. Patricia pieced the puzzle together and didn't need Kyle's explanation to find his motive. In When the Cookie Crumbles (Case #4), the team discovered that Kyle had a hatred for Matt. This is because Kyle was once a movie actor but Matt stole the spotlight and Kyle had to get a job. He didn't feel like working but it was the only way for him to make money. No movie directors would hire Kyle anymore since he's lost his job as an actor, even his former agent, Pat Simmons, abandoned him. Kyle held a serious grudge against Matt and wanted to kill him for stealing his life. Kyle agreed that Patricia was correct and wished Matt to burn in Hell forever for what he did to him. The Honorable Kingsley decided thus to hold Kyle liable for killing a famous movie actor for his own good. Kyle didn't deny anything and wanted to receive his murder sentence since he has the satisfaction of knowing Matt is no longer a problem to him. Kyle was handed a 25-year jail sentence for grand homicide. There was a couple of moments following Kyle's arrest ranging from Maureen Davidson being in debt with a psychic/fortune teller named Charlotte Allen to the team finding a bloody glass bottle in Matt's trailer. The blood was analyzed and Christopher Washington managed to discover who the blood belonged to: Maureen. Victim *'Matt Wellington '(His throat was slit and he bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Scissors Killer *'Kyle Stewart' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain *The suspect wears a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain *The suspect wears a tattoo Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a gold chain. *The killer wears a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trailer Interior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Script, Greasy Paper; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks tea) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Script Lines; New Suspect: Dale Davenport) *Question Dale Davenport about the victim. (Prerequisite: Script Lines unraveled; Unlocks: Movie Set) *Examine Greasy Paper. (Result: Al's Hot Dog Paper; New Suspect: Al Valentine) *Talk to Al Valentine about the victim. (Prerequisite: Al's Hot Dog Paper deciphered) *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Broken Phone, Makeup Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Dale) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Pat Simmons) *Quiz Pat Simmons about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Tabloid; Unlocks: Strip Club; Available at start) *Investigate Strip Club. (Clues: Dollar Bills, Scissors; Prerequisite: Tabloid restored) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Maureen Davidson) *Question Maureen Davidson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine Scissors. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Scissors; Evidence: Killer takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Movie Set Arena. (Clues: Torn Contract, Shredded Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Maureen) *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Movie Contract) *Talk to Pat Simmons about his recent screw-ups. (Prerequisite: Movie Contract restored) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Note) *Talk to Al Valentine about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Kyle Stewart; Available at start) *Find out why Kyle was with the victim. (Prerequisite: Kyle identified) *Examine Valentine's Letter. (Result: Warning Letter; Prerequisite: Kyle identified) *Investigate Stripper Pole. (Clues: Bomb, Torn Card; Prerequisite: Warning Letter unraveled) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Restored Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Ask Dale Davenport about the bomb. (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Stripper Club Card) *Talk to Maureen Davidson about her message on the card. (Prerequisite: Stripper Club Card restored) *Investigate Trailer Couch. (Clues: Tea Flask, Secret Box; Available when all tasks above are done) *Examine Tea Flask. (Result: Gold Fragments) *Analyze Gold Fragments. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a gold chain) *Examine Secret Box. (Result: Cloth) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a tattoo) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *See how Maureen Davidson is doing. (Available at start) *Investigate Strip Club. (Clues: Pile of Panties) *Examine Pile of Panties. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Maureen Davidson about her purchase from the psychic. (Rewards: Male Stripper Outfit, Burger; Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Faded Paper; Available at start) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Movie Contract) *Give the movie contract to Pat Simmons. (Reward: 7,000 Coins) *Investigate Trailer Interior. (Clues: Glass Shards; Available when Maureen and Pat's legs are complete) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Glass Bottle) *Examine Glass Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The Hunger Pains is a parody of the real-life movie and book called The Hunger Games. Category:All Fanmade Cases